1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to perspective aid devices and more particularly pertains to a new perspective aid device for aiding a person in creating curvilinear design so that perspective views may be more easily formed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of perspective aid devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,690 describes a panel having perspective lines drawn thereon for aiding a person in forming a perspective view of an object. Another type of perspective aid device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,017 that again includes a panel having perspective lines thereon along set angles to again aid a person in forming a perspective drawing. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,528 that is adapted for holding a canvas in an arcuate orientation for aiding a person in drawing in the perspective.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that aids a person in drawing objects in a semi-panoramic method. The device should also aid a person in drawing and painting in a curvilinear perspective and the formation of great circles.